Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 2 and the 37th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kankers decide to vacation on Eddy's lawn. The Eds are not happy with this and try to find a way to get them off Eddy's lawn. Plot Rolf is driving his tractor as fast as he can. Soon, he pulls into a driveway with a sign over the garage reading "Eds' Service Station". Hearing him pull up, Ed and Edd rush out to tend to the tractor, while Eddy walks over to Rolf to haggle. Upon learning that Rolf needs to use the bathroom, Eddy tells him it's for paying customers only, and Rolf pays up. He'll be unable to get inside, however, as the bathroom key is attached to a carburetor. Of course, Rolf is no longer Eddy's concern, and he prepares to bring the tractor into the garage–only to accidentally put it in reverse and slam it into his house. Upon escaping from the crash, Eddy is quite pleased with the destruction, but Ed isn't so enthused, as according to him Eddy left the tractor intact, could have done more with the tree, barely touched the fence, and of course his biggest sin of all is that the steering wheel isn't mangled around his neck. Fed up, Eddy tells his friends he'll be in his trailer–and swiftly realizes he doesn't own a trailer, but one is on his lawn. Eddy isn't too happy about this, but he doesn't have much time to complain or to even attempt to push it off of his lawn, as he and his friends hear familiar giggles and hightail it inside. The Kankers come into the trailer as well, proving it to be theirs. Soon, Lee turns on the TV, inadvertently exposing the Eds, who have chosen it as their hiding place. Thinking quickly, Eddy pretends that they're part of a deodorant commercial, and starts to pitch the product. As it turns out, Lee has tried the deodorant, and she switches the channel. This time, Edd is the voice of inspiration, pretending that they're in a cop show. Soon, though, Ed gets too excited, and the TV tips over and breaks, exposing the Eds. The girls instantly begin to gush, and inform Eddy that they need tour guides. When Eddy complains that he just wants them to get their trailer off of his lawn, the Kankers refuse, saying that they're on holiday. Eddy is initially upset, and this is only made worse when Edd realizes that most of the souviners the Kankers have taken belong to him, with the only exception being May's backscratcher, Plank. Soon, though, the Kankers (sparked by an idiotic statement from Ed) start to become lovey-dovey, and the Eds quickly make their escape. Shortly thereafter, the Eds are hard at work blocking up the entrance to Eddy's house with various pieces of furniture. Soon, though, this project stops, as the Kankers are already inside. They insist on having pictures taken of them, and after a few minutes of torture, they suddenly disappear. Eddy finds them in his room, ransacking the place. Things get worse for him when Marie finds a pair of his leopard-skin underwear and taunts him with them. After she handily defeats Eddy in a fight for the underwear, Edd realizes that things will only get worse from here on out, and he warns Eddy that the girls may be becoming amorous, forcing the Eds to flee Eddy's house. A while later, the Eds are standing on Kevin's lawn, watching as the Kankers destroy Eddy's house. Soon, they are interrupted by Kevin and Rolf, who want to know what they're doing. Eddy starts to make an excuse about their activities, but Lee interrupts, telling the Eds to wash their unmentionables. Rolf and Kevin laugh at the unfortunate Eds before moving off to do something else. Unhappy, Double D points out that with weather like what they've been having, the Kankers are ensured a long vacation, and Eddy gets an idea. Later, the Kankers are suntanning in Eddy's yard. Soon, a fight breaks out among them, and Lee starts to chase Marie around, but both stop when they run into a surprise rainstorm. This rainstorm is actually caused by Edd, who is using a hose and colander to make the rain that is so bothersome. Eddy then joins in to up the ante by creating fake thunder, causing an overwrought May to claim it's a typhoon. Soon, Ed comes in to prove it by turning on a huge fan, creating hurricane-force winds, and then throwing debris in front of the fan. The Kankers are unable to resist such raw power, and they end up being blown into their trailer. With their mission accomplished, the Eds' storm stops, and Ed throws the trailer off so that the Kankers will bother them no more. The trailer finally comes rolling to the stop in a gigantic elastic band. Jonny leaps out of some bushes and tugs it back farther, using a mailbox to pin it back and confusing the Kankers. Soon, though, his reason for this is revealed, as he peels off part of the trailer's roof and leaps in to rescue his friend. When he gets out, he kicks the band free, sending the Kankers flying again. When the girls come down, they land in Eddy's yard, bounce, and land on the fence dividing Eddy's and Kevin's property. Seeing this, Kevin realizes he has a problem, and a battle begins between him and the Eds over who has to take care of the girls. Only two of the Eds are working, however, as Ed has decided to just stand by and recite rhymes instead of helping out his friends. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Hello, Ed-boys. I must use your restroom!" Eddy: "The restroom's for paying customers only, Rolfy. Your tractor could use some work." Rolf: Eddy "Fine! Yes! Go!" Eddy: "Key's in the garage." heads into the garage to get the restroom key. Edd: "Is that coagulation of dirt and clay Rolf? Did you give him permission to go into my house? He'll track mud!" Eddy: "Relax. He'll never make it inside." Rolf: a large car engine, which is tied to the bathroom key "May the fleas from your cow inflame your rhubarb!" ---- *'Eddy': "Woo hoo! Demolition derby, boys! Cool crash, huh, Ed?" Ed: "I've seen better, Eddy." Eddy: surprised "What?" Ed: intellectual mode "Look, the tractor is still intact–" over to a slightly broken tree "–you could have done a lot more with the tree–" over to Kevin's broken fence "–and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence. And the steering wheel–" the steering wheel from Eddy "–should be rammed over your head. Like so." demonstrates. Eddy: offended "Ooh, I'm such a hack! I'll be in my trailer." turns around and bumps into a trailer. Ed: "Eddy got a trailer!" ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard-skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!" Edd: Ed giggles "That's quite a statement, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." ---- *'May': on Eddy's table "Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." reply "Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" response while Lee gets annoyed "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May." flips May's table over. May: she gets flattened by the table "Whoa!" ---- *'Ed': "One plus one equals one on a bun." Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time that all the Eds attempted to fight back against the Kankers. The first was back in "Know it All Ed". *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them and he has a unibrow. However, he has separate eyebrows in the next shot. *Edd apparently has a Mesozoic Fossil Collection. *Kevin's fence was destroyed when the tractor is rammed into Eddy's garage, but later when the Eds are shown spying on the Kankers it is completely intact with no damage to both the fence and garage. Also Rolf's tractor was no longer shown stuck in Eddy's garage. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through due to a color mistake. As a result, you can see Edd through it. *This is the first time the Kankers did not wear their regular clothes for the whole episode. This happens again in "May I Have this Ed?". *This is one of the few times we see both Marie's eyes instead of just one. This occurred when Lee landed on Marie while the latter was sitting on the couch. You can see both of Marie's eyes exposed for a split second. **This is the fourth episode where we see both of Marie's eyes, the first was in "Nagged to Ed", second was "Quick Shot Ed" and third was "Dawn of the Eds." *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is similar to the scene in The Wizard of Oz where Dorothy first sees the Wicked Witch of the West in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode which is odd since he wouldn't be able to know such knowledge given his personality. This could be explained as the only thing Ed does know to do is to destroy things. *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." This is a reference to exactly the same lines he said in "Read All About Ed". The only difference is that this time rain doesn't fall down when Edd says this line. *When Ed and Edd head over to Eddy at the crash site, the clothes they were wearing for the Ed's Service Station are gone from the last scene and they were back into their regular clothes. *10th time Nazz didn't appear. *3rd time Sarah was absent. *After the Eds exposed themselves to the Kankers from the TV, the rest of the Kankers' TV suddenly disappears. Unless the pile they were sitting on was parts of the broken TV. *Jimmy appears briefly in this episode and has only one line. *'Goof': When Jonny rescues Plank from the Kankers and he escapes from the roof, there were nine hands seen trying to get Plank from Jonny even though the Kankers have six all together. *This is the second time that May says she's a TV star. The first was in "Look Into My Eds". *Apparently, Lee has a book called 'Visit Eddy's Home' and she wrote it herself. *'Running Gags:' #When one of The Eds do something, one of them notes that would be something that he would have expected by another one of the Eds (mostly Ed). If it was meant to Ed, he would say it would be something he would really want to do. #The Kankers creating problems in Eddy's house. #Ed rhyming near the end of the episode. *Lee's sunglasses are green in one scene and the same color as her hair in the other. *This is the first time someone (in this case Eddy) says "Demolition derby". It was later said by Jonny in "Wish You Were Ed". Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-08h50m18s106.png|Boy, Rolf's in a hurry! Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-08h51m00s13.png|Wow, that's one heavy key. Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-08h51m43s185.png|"I've seen better...the tractor is still intact, you could have done a lot more with the tree, and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence." 212px-Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Show).png|Look, it's the Eds on TV! eddeoderant.PNG|"We use new stench-away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." File:ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|Where's the rest of the TV? Untitled 21.jpg|Outside looking in. Untitled 20.jpg|For once, Ed is standing up for himself. Untitled 19.jpg|Fish lips. File:Kankers_sitting_on_nothing.jpg|"Couch for blocking!" File:Eye proof 2.jpg|A split second of Marie's eyes being exposed. 8Hands.jpg|The "9 Hands" glitch. Image:Seethroughed.png‎|Now how can Ed eat buttered toast? Video See Also *Kankers' Trailer *Eddy's House *Eds' Service Station Category:Episodes Category:Season 2